


The Mother

by Mullk6



Series: Wait, you paired up WHO now? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: 'Cause he's gonna die, Ace needs a mother, Almost made this a soulmate fic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And a Hug, And children, Because fuck you Teach, But he's still very much a man, Crossover, DF!Harry, Decided not to, Dimensional Travel, Except Blackbeard, Except Teach, Fluff, From someone who isn't Luffy, Gender-roles? What gender-roles?, Harry delivers, Harry just wants a family, He just wants to be a mother, I take your gender-roles and I obliterate them, I'll do one later, It's the Devil Fruit's fault, M/M, Motherly!Harry, Nobody likes you, Teach dies, Who says men can't be mothers?, androgynous Harry Potter, but everyone is happy in the end, by accident, harry doesn't mind, lots and lots of children, much - Freeform, powerful!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullk6/pseuds/Mullk6
Summary: Harry traveled dimensions to escape his rabid fangirls. Alright, there was more to it than that, but there was only so much he could take.He didn't expect to find exactly what he'd been looking for when he was captured and ended up in a cell with Portgas D. Ace, a newly joined Whitebeard Pirate.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter, a rather androgynous man with emerald green eyes, raven black hair, glasses and a lightning bolt scar was, not for the first time, wondering if the deal he'd made was worth it. To escape the Wizarding World, not to mention all the witches wanting to be the next Mrs. Potter when he was _gay_ thank you very much, had researched a way to get to alternate worlds, making sure _no one_ could find him. If he did it at random, there was very little chance _anyone_ would be a be able to find him _and_ return him. He'd discovered, upon completing the ritual, that all worlds had a gatekeeper of some sort and they all had a toll to pay for safe passage into their respective realms.

The options had included, but hadn't been restricted to: becoming a woman, de-aging, losing his magic, losing one of his senses, being turned into various creatures/aliens/beings etc. He'd finally settled on eating a fruit that would take away his ability to swim. After he'd chosen, he was given information on the world he would enter. The world was largely unexplored, mostly due to the entire globe being mostly just sea. There were no continents, only islands. Large islands included, but still. This world had something called Devil Fruits, like the one he was required to eat. Anyone who'd eaten one would never again be able to swim and would be weakened by sea water and a mineral called Sea Stone. The world contained mostly civilians, Marines and Pirates. Harry would keep from judging until he actually encountered either. He knew personally just how corrupt the Government could become. Once he heard about the Celestial Dragons, he was leaning towards interacting with Pirates rather than Marines. As long as they weren't being stereotypical bad guys.

The fruit he'd been given was the Paramecia Haha Haha no Mi, the Mother Mother Fruit. It gave him the ability of compelling people to see him as their mother. Or at the very least _a_ mother. He wasn't exactly sure how it worked. It also gave the eater the ability to never miscarry and, were the eater male, gave them the ability to actually _bear_ children. Unfortunately it also made him look feminine. Well, he'd never liked his looks anyway, so it wasn't all bad. So long as no one commented on it. He didn't like his masculinity being questioned. Just because he actually liked the thought of bearing his own children with whomever he chose to start a family with _did not_ make him a woman.

He didn't mind being a mother, so long as people didn't mistake him for a woman. Unfortunately, ever since he'd entered this world, this had happened many times. He was not transgender, dammit. If he was transgender, he'd be flattered and feel confident in his own skin by people calling him “miss”, but since he was not, it only added fuel to the fire. He was self-conscious enough without people battering at his masculinity.

He soon also found out about the slavers and the Devil Fruit enthusiasts. Even worse, he encountered a combination of both, which was how he'd ended up in his current predicament. Locked in the hold of a slaver ship with seastone shackles keeping him weak and disoriented. He wasn't sure how, but someone had figured out his fruit and had seen a way to make profit. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in the hold, but he knew they were nearing the Sabaody archipelago, where he'd be sold to whatever sick fuck decided he was pretty and had enough money to throw around.

Harry was once again sitting curled up in a corner in his own piece of personal Hell when he heard the footsteps. It wasn't that unusual, really, he got a daily portion of water and sub-par food. Except, he could also hear someone mouthing off and the tell-tale clinking of chains.

Another victim, then.

A raven-haired teen wearing a yellow button-up shirt that was open, black shorts and an orange cowboy hat was thrown in, a smile firmly on his face “That all you got?”

The answer to that question was the cell door slamming shut.

“Well, screw you too!”

Harry couldn't help the snort that left him, causing his cell-mate to look at him and blink.

“Oh, hi. Any idea why we're in here?” the raven asked the elder, a cocky smirk firmly on his face.

Harry's own smile dropped and he curled into a tighter ball “They're slavers. And Devil Fruit enthusiasts. I'm here because someone recognized my Devil Fruit and thought they could make a pretty penny out of me. You're probably here for the same reason, if those seastone cuffs are any indication.”

The teen's expression darkened before he smiled “Don't worry, these guys won't get far, my brothers will get us out of here.”

Harry looked up, arms now crossed on top of his knees “You have a lot of faith in them?”

The freckled teen grinned wider “You have no idea who I am or which crew I belong to, do you?”

The emerald-eyed man shook his head “I don't remember much about anything before I woke up on some island in the first half of the Grand Line. Care to enlighten me?”

The now confirmed pirate settled himself against the wall, one of his arms resting on a bent knee as the other tilted his cowboy hat up “Portgas D. Ace, of the Whitebeard Pirates.”

Harry's eyes widened, he'd heard of Whitebeard. It was hard not to, what with the man bearing the title of 'Strongest Man in the World' and Harry could respect the man if for nothing else then for viewing his crew as family. He wanted a big family too, but he would never achieve one the size of the Whitebeard Pirates.

“Whoa.”

Ace just grinned.

Harry hummed before asking “You wouldn't happen to have any wire or something like that on you?”

The teen eyed him weirdly before going through his pockets “Maybe, why?”

Harry shrugged “I know how to pick locks, but my lockpicks were... let's just say they were _very_ thorough when searching me for anything I could use to escape.”

Ace frowned darkly, obviously catching on to what he _wasn't_ saying. He finally fished out a bundle of hairpins and tossed them over to Harry. The young looking man raised an eyebrow but didn't comment and instead began to work on one of his cuffs. Ace had stolen the pins from Izo and was glad he had. Maybe he should learn how to pick locks too. Once Harry had gotten one of his shackles open he stood up and walked over to Ace, starting on his.

Ace eyed him weirdly “Why didn't you open both of them?”

Harry didn't even glance at him as he answered “My powers are a kind of mental suggestion and have been locked away for... a while, which would make them hard to control at the moment and I'd rather not accidentally incapacitate you. I'll take these off once there's no chance of getting recaptured. I might be weakened, but I have also built up a sort of tolerance for seastone and I can move much better than before. Not to mention, with the mineral being so hard, it will make a great way for me to block sharp objects coming my way. And possibly bullets.”

Ace eyed him skeptically, but didn't protest and grinned once both shackles had clicked open, making his body roar to life, flames flickering in a more subdued way than he'd probably like, but... 

Harry appreciated not being burnt.

Said raven-haired man jerked his head in the direction of the door “Come on, let's blow this joint.”

The Logia grinned as he stood up, holding a flaming hand in front of himself, pointed towards the door “With pleasure.” and then the air in front of him exploded.


	2. Chapter 2: The Whitebeards kick ass and Ace can't follow instructions

It had been going _so_ well. They'd made it all the way to the deck when they were hit with the heavy hitters and Harry found himself blindsided and trapped. The chain of his cuffs got stuck under an upended cannon. Oh, he could still take out anyone coming his way, he just couldn't move anywhere.

“Fuck!” the man with eyeglasses yelled as he ducked out of the way of a sword before kneeing the wielder in the groin, said person went down with record-speed.

“And stay down!” the emerald-eyed wizard yelled even as he saw out of the corner of his eye a ship approaching and once he turned his head to look he could see that it was a large ship in the shape of a whale. If that wasn't indication enough, the Jolly Roger certainly gave it away.  
“Ace! Your family's here!”

Ace glanced in the direction of the approaching ship with a bright smile that fell away the moment he laid eyes on Harry. Eyes widening, the teen made his way over “You okay?” he asked as he tried to move the cannon off the chain.

Harry sighed, knowing it was futile “It's no use, acid breath over there fused the cuff to the cannon, so it wouldn't help even if you managed to move it.”

Ace immediately stopped and instead started looking around “We need the key, then.”

Harry tried grabbing him as he went to search even as Whitebeard Pirates boarded the stinkin' tub “Waitwaitwait- didn't I tell you why that was a bad idea!”

But Ace didn't listen and instead grinned in accomplishment when he found the key and, before Harry could even try to stop him, inserted it into the lock.

Harry, in a panic, tried pushing him away, his fingers touching the Fire Logia's bare skin even as he yelled “No, wait-!”

But it was too late and the cuff clicked open, giving neither of them any time to react to the power-surge. There was a ripple in the air around Harry that seemed to pulse before rushing into Ace, causing him to collapse. Harry lunged for the prone body of the pirate and slung an arm over his shoulders, heaving him up so that he could drag the child to the Whitebeards ship.

“Idiot boy, didn't I say the removal of the seastone would cause my powers to go crazy? Damnit, please don't kill me.” the older of the two muttered as he made his way over to the blond he'd seen sport wings.

Marco couldn't say he'd ever felt this bewildered as he stared at the young man supporting his newest brother, looking at him in all seriousness, contrasting the words he'd uttered only seconds before.

“Help, he did something stupid and I can't carry him for much longer.”

It wasn't that the Phoenix Zoan couldn't see Ace doing something stupid, it just was the way the man had said it, the exasperation of a parent. It wasn't a tone easily copied and Marco found it strange someone so young could use it on someone Ace's age.

He still carried both of them to the Moby, away from the fight, not that it would last much longer, but accidents happen. He'd rather not have his clearly unconscious brother get injured by stray attacks when they'd _just_ found him.

When they returned, the unidentified raven-haired man had moved to a few crates that should already have been put away, Marco was going to have a talk with the ones responsible for moving them, the man having perched on top of them with Ace laying beside him, his head in the man's lap as he absently carded his fingers through the unconscious teen's hair. Now that he could focus in trivial things, the First Division Commander noted the man was wearing a dirty green kimono that might have once been vibrant but was now covered in dust, rust and what was probably blood, his hair and skin were also dirty and it became obvious the man had been imprisoned on the ship for a while. The hand carding through Ace's hair was an angry red at the wrist and the Phoenix surmised it was from a set of cuffs, though why only one of his wrists were injured in such a way he wasn't sure. The man was wearing square glasses set in thin metal frames that did nothing to diminish the emerald color of his eyes.

The young man was kicking his legs and staring into nothing even as his hand moved automatically and was startled when the phoenix landed in front of him. Blinking, the man looked up in askance but never stopped carding his fingers through Ace's hair

“Care to explain?” the Whitebeards First Mate asked with a cocked eyebrow.

The man sighed and glanced at the sleeping teen before looking the blond in the eye with a troubled smile “Um, my Devil Fruit power acted up once my seastone cuffs were removed completely, I had planned on taking it off _after_ we'd escaped and were in a controlled environment, but Ace decided to unlock it after I got stuck.” the man paused and bit his lip “My power doesn't like being dormant and... surged, I guess, latching on to the nearest person. I'd like to stay near him, since I don't know how exactly he was affected. It could be minor or his perception of me could have changed permanently.”

Marco's brow furrowed, that didn't sound good “What _is_ your power?”

The spectacled man frowned, his lips forming a tense line before he sighed and looked around, spotting Oyaji where he was in his chair before looking at Marco again “The Haha Haha no Mi, type Paramecia. To put it simply, it makes the one who consumes it into the embodiment of a mother.”

By now, all the Whitebeards had returned to the ship, the slavers having been taken care of, and were now listening to the explanation.

“In more complicated terms, I can either _become_ a mother to anyone, make them see me as their mother or make them see me as _a_ mother. This can have drawbacks, depending entirely on how the person views their mother or the concept of a mother. My abilities also include being unable to miscarry, and yes,” he cut in exasperatedly before anyone could ask “that _does_ also mean that I can get pregnant.”

Thatch raised a finger and was about to say something Marco was sure would be stupid when the emerald-eyed stranger whipped his head around and glared at him “Don't even think about it. I _will_ toss you into the sea, young man.”

Thatch shrunk away from the glare and there were snickers all around. Marco could definitely see what he meant with being “the embodiment of a mother” because that certainly was what had just happened.

“Gurarararara... you certainly live up to the role of 'mother'.” Oyaji chuckled “But what does this mean for my son?”

The motherly man looked at Ace and sighed “I can't be sure. I'd _say_ that I've _become_ his mother, but I have no idea how permanent this is. I haven't actually... used this aspect my power before. I know I have already categorized him as my child, which would mean this isn't my basic 'make them think I'm their mother' or 'make them see me as _a_ mother' situations. I've used those variants often enough to avoid sticky situations, It's actually how I got spotted by those idiots. They saw some instances when I used my power to avoid getting mugged. You'd be surprised how many thugs are actually very loving or very afraid of their respective mothers.”  
There were snickers from all around and Marco couldn't be bothered to even try to pinpoint who exactly it had been.

“W'azz 'appenin'?”

Marco glanced to down to catch a glimpse of a now awake Ace, though his eyes were unfocused and he seemed disoriented.

The young Paramecia didn't even glance at the now awake pirate and instead said “Hush, Ace, mommy and daddy are talking.”

Before anyone could register just what the hell he'd just said, Ace mumbled a “'Kay... mom...” and went back to sleep.

There was a brief silence before the apparent 'Mommy' spoke up “Well, that confirms that, I am now his mother. Maybe he'll have a proper reaction next time he wakes up.”

Marco let his hand come up in a face-palm. He was getting too old for this shit.


	3. When a door closes a window opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slice of life, how Harry got his bounty, and Marineford all in one.  
> Sorry it's brief, but for some reason, the chapter kept rebelling.

After Ace woke up for real, he was surprisingly ok with the new development. Harry asked later, when they were alone, if he was truly fine with it and not just saying he was in order for the others not to worry. His answer was heart-warming and sad at the same time.

“I guess I always wondered... what it would be like to have a real mom... so no, I don't really mind. If pops lets you stay then maybe we can make this work.”

Immediately after, Harry went to Whitebeard to discuss just that.

“You do realize that, should you stay, I won't be able to call you my son?” the giant man had asked.

Harry shrugged, his emerald eyes gleaming “I have neither needed nor wanted a parent in a long time... and I think you could use someone different on board, what with all these children running around.” he finished with a wry smile.

And that was how the Whitebeard Pirates gained a mother. Oh, Harry didn't _enforce_ the name, but it caught on fast what with Ace calling him that and Harry calling Newgate 'Darling' instead of 'Pops'. This light-hearted teasing was reciprocated by the Captain by calling the short man 'Honey'. This almost always made Harry puff up in indignation, but sometimes he'd just laugh it off.

No one was actually sure when exactly the light-hearted teasing turned into genuine affection. All they knew was that at some point, the two started to act like actual parents, as in they were a couple instead of two separate entities.

During that time, no one had witnessed Harry fight, mostly due to the fact he didn't really need to, but there was no questioning his ability after the incident which gave him his bounty. The Marines had managed to capture a few of their members and their friends that hadn't gotten captured had rushed on-board, bearing the news. No sooner than the location of their brothers was divulged, there was a sharp crack and Harry was gone.

“... Um, where's Mom?”

A sense of foreboding descended upon them and they slowly turned towards the marine base which seemed to be consumed by a dark aura. There was a brief silence before Marco quipped “Well, I suppose we should get going before Mom has _all_ the fun.” before transforming and flying to the base.

Their mother had, in fact, 'had all the fun' so to speak, since when they got there, there was a trail of bodies leading towards the cells. It looked like none of them had seen him coming and had been granted a relatively quick and painless death by the way of having their throats slit. Their mother had also already released their brothers and was leading them out, his green robes along with his face stained with blood mostly on the right side. His right hand was dripping with it as he cleaned his dagger absently, his waist-length braid somehow completely clean.

“Alright, we're done here, children, let's go.”

No one argued.

This was how he gained a bounty, though they all had a laugh at the Marines assumptions.  
The poster, sporting a picture of the bloodstained man, obviously taken during the Marine Base Massacre, as the papers had called it, read: 

WANTED   
Dead or alive   
Edward Hari   
600,000,000 Beri

Harry had laughed, and looked up at their Captain “I think someone heard my boys calling me 'mama Hari' and 'mom' and assumed we're married, Darling.”

Newgate had rumbled a laugh before retaliating “Do you want a ring?”

Harry had thrown his head back and laughed before asking “Are you asking, or are you just trying to piss off the Marines?”

The giant man had shrugged “Why not both?”

Harry had just continued laughing.

A week later, both were wearing matching golden bands with the Whitebeard Jolly Roger engraved into them. Everyone had a laugh at the papers speculations about the two and couldn't wait to see whatever else the government cooked up in their tiny little heads.

But the peace couldn't last. Teach betrayed them and Harry was devastated. Had he been a moment later, he would have lost Thatch too. Teach had broken his heart and Ace had stormed after him in a rage, leaving Harry in a state of apathetic shock. Thatch had yet to wake up and Harry was all but dead to the world, even when the news of Ace's execution reached them and they were headed for war. Newgate had tried removing the raven from the ship which resulted in a backlash from his smaller husband's other powers. Thus they had to leave him be, locked in his room, ignoring everything. Or, he was, until a pinprick of light penetrated the gloom. Raising his head, he felt a presence his powers immediately latched to, dulling the ache of losing a child who had never loved him. The bond formed instantaneously and cemented itself right alongside Ace's, with a tendril reaching between the two.

 _Brothers_. He realized, dazedly. _Old brothers, since before I..._

Standing up on shaky legs, snippets of dialog which he had heard in his apathetic state but had not reacted to started coming back to him.

“Ace...” he breathed, realizing where they were and _why._

Spinning on his heel, he dashed through the door and corridors, bursting onto the deck to surprised exclamations of his other children as he ran straight to where he could feel Ace and his newest child, leaping off the boat and taking in the situation as he fell. Then, before he could even touch the ground, he was gone with a crack of displaced air.

Ace watched in horror as the Admiral moved to strike his little brother. His beat up little brother that was trying to catch that stupid Vivre Card.

“Luffy!”

The 17-year old looked up at his brother's call but was too weak to move out of the way.  
Knowing his brother would die if he didn't do something, Ace moved to shield his brother-  
and then stopped at the sound of something bursting.

Akainu stopped and looked down at the blade of a sword protruding from his stomach. He tried to make sense of what he was seeing before he spewed blood and felt a hellish burn that had nothing to do with his Devil Fruit overtake him. He died in less than five seconds, falling forward and off the blade, revealing the man standing behind him, holding the sword in his hands.

The man had long black hair that flowed in the minuscule wind. It was tangled as it hadn't been brushed for months and had an unhealthy oily sheen covering it, making it obvious it hadn't been washed in just as long. His green robe with slits going down his sides, giving his legs full mobility, was dirty and wrinkled, as were his shoes and leggings. His green eyes looked dead and the bags under his eyes enhanced the emaciated look.

Ace flinched, drawing a conclusion that should not have been as shocking as it was. His mother had been suffering all this time, while he'd been gone... he'd left his mother _alone_ to wallow in the grief caused by Teach's betrayal.

“Mom...” he whispered in pain, taking in just what the man looked like.

The green-eyed man spoke in a tone Ace had yet to hear, a cold one that left the listener shivering “The basilisk is a deadly snake that can kill you with its gaze and its venom is the most potent in the world. Depending on the situation, even a drop can kill you in less than five seconds, coat a blade in it? Well, even a small scratch will kill you. There is no cure.”

Harry's words rang across the battlefield, which had come to a sudden halt at the sight of someone landing a hit on Sakazuki.

Whitebeard sighed in relief, glad to see the short man moving again to do more than basic things on auto-pilot.

Luffy looked at the man with wide eyes, not recognizing him but somehow... _knowing_ him. Unbidden, a word exited his mouth and feelings of warmth blossomed, along with a smile across his lips.

“Mama!”

Ace turned to face his little brother with such speed, Harry was surprised he didn't suffer from whiplash “Mama?”

Harry smiled tiredly when his son turned to look at him slightly accusingly “Oh, don't look at me like that, he filled the gap quite easily, what with him already being your brother.”

With that being said, their mother gathered the two boys in his arms, giving them a solid hug, as if scared they would disappear on him “Never do that again, Ace.” he whispered “My heart was broken and Thatch is still unconscious, when you left... I could barely function. What would I have done if you died too?”

Ace closed his eyes and grimaced, not liking how wrecked how the older man sounded and bringing his hand up to clutch at the back of the green robe “I'm sorry, mom...”

His mother sighed “Well, nothing to be done now, let's just go home, alright?”

Ace swallowed “Yeah.”

With that, the brothers were apparated aboard the Moby, before the short raven marched to the front of the ship, cast a Sonorus, and yelled “Children! Home! _Now_! We're _leaving_!”

Everyone heard Whitebeard's laughter as he ordered his sons and allies to retreat. Well, his exact words were “You heard your mother, we're leaving!”

Harry wasn't having that “Don't take that tone with me, mister! Or you'll sleep on the couch!”

“We don't have a couch!”

“I'll _make_ one!”

“Yes, dear.”

The Marines put a valiant effort in trying to prevent them from leaving, but... well... Hell hath no fury like a Potter scorned and and all that, so those attempts fell a little short.

That was the moment the Marines realized: they'd fucked up.

And then, when Teach, the traitor, was attacked by a beam of light, causing his blood to boil, no one tried to follow the Pirates.

It was obvious Edward Hari had been holding back.

That didn't mean he didn't get a new bounty.

900,000,000 sounded like a fair amount.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shiro Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498516) by [Kirae013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirae013/pseuds/Kirae013)




End file.
